Lucy's Family
by bookloversrule
Summary: This is the normal Lucy gets kicked out story, and then turns awesome. Please read/review! This is my first story. Rated T for paranoia. (Please vote in the poll, too)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story! I hope you love it. Sorry that it's so cliché but I really love those stories.** **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

 _Chapter One:_

Lucy woke up in the guild hall, blinking groggily before sighing after looking at the destruction around her. The reason why her guild decided to party every time they just got over their hangover from the last party eluded her. However, she still couldn't stop a bright smile from taking over her face. Her guild mates, for the first time in months, had actually spoken to her again! Lucy didn't care that they were drunk when they did finally speak to her, she was just to thrilled! In the past few months that Lisanna has been back, people have been slowly forgetting about Lucy. At first, she didn't mind, but after 6 months, she figured there had been celebrating. So, last night she talked to everyone again! She passed off the fact that it had taken a moment for most of them to recognize her, as she assumed it was because they were drunk. A sudden groan from beside her startled her, so she looked to see who it was. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was none other than the resident drunk, and the only person who actually talked to her since Lisanna came back.

"Cana, why do you drink so much if you know you'll feel like this in the morning?" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

"Because then I have an excuse for sleeping in." She replied, not missing a beat.

In the corner of the guild, they heard an unmistakable 'Gihi' when Gajeel woke up.

"Yeesh Bunny-Girl, I would think that you would know she drinks so much it probably feels weird for her to be sober." Gajeel said with a toothy grin. He was one of the people who still was nice to her, along with Cana, though he wasn't around much.

"That's also true..." Cana agreed. Lucy smiled at her friends before getting up and stretching. She turned around to the doors, but before she could leave, they bust open, revealing her team.

"We're back!" They shouted excitedly. Lucy was originally heartbroken when they left without her, but she realized they should have plenty of time to reconcile with their childhood friend.

"Hey Natsu! Can you come on a mission with me? I picked a good one, with lots of fighting!" Lucy happily asked. For some reason, Team Natsu (and Lisanna) looked very uncomfortable when she asked that. Lucy, not picking up on the mood, started skipping towards them. She failed to notice Lisanna's bruised up body, or malicious smirk.

"How could you, Lucy?" Erza asked, with tears running down her face.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused. Natsu looked enraged at that comment, and cut in.

"You hurt Lisanna! She told me you followed us on our mission and when she was alone, you attacked her! It was a miracle Wendy was there!" He yelled at her.

"And to think, i considered you to be my sister..." Gray said coldly to her. (A/N Ha, get it?)

"Guys, what do you mean? I was here the whole time. Ask anyone." Lucy replied.

"Fine. Wakaba, Macao, do you remember seeing Lucy?" Erza questioned.

"Lucy? I don't think I've seen her in a while..." Wakaba replied, nursing his hangover.

"Guys! I've been at that table for months! How could you not remember?" Lucy cried out.

"How about you, Max?" Erza asked.

"Same as them." He said.

"So, you did do it, Lucy. Why though? We were nakama, and you betrayed us." Erza said.

"I didn't! I've been sitting at that table for 6 months! Everyone has been ignoring me, so I've been going on solo missions while you catch up with Lisanna!" Lucy said, with tears threatening to spill out.

"So you hurt my sister out of jealousy?" Mira asked incredulously. Slowly, everyone started advancing on Lucy, yelling "You betrayed us? How could you?"

"I would never! I love Fairy Tail with all my heart!" Lucy sobbed. Mira went into Satan Soul, Erza into Heaven's Wheel Armor, Natsu had fire covering his body, Gray was in the ice make position, Lisanna turned into her tigress form, and even little Wendy was sucking in air to attack with. They started punching and kicking her, until finally Erza started using magic.

"HOW COULD YOU? WE TRUSTED YOU, LUCY!" She screamed. After that, it was a free for all, and Lucy knew that 3 of the attacks would scar her, Erza's sword slash on her stomach, Natsu's Iron Fist on her back, and Gray's ice attack on her leg. Lucy managed to crawl to the doors, and Lisanna kicked her onto the street, grinning wickedly.

"You will never ever come back again." Mira told her before slamming shut the doors. Lucy managed to crawl to the forest, where she curled up and slept.

 _At the Guild:_

Cana and Gajeel looked on, horrified and not able to do anything because Freed trapped them in runes at the start of the confrontation.

"NO! LUCY! RUN!" Cana screamed.

"BUNNY-GIRL! GET OUTTA THERE!" Gajeel yelled. Levy walked over to Gajeel.

"How could you try and protect that traitor?" Levy asked him.

"Because, Levy, she was with me and Cana those 6 months when you, her so-called best friend, and everyone else, ignored her." Gajeel replied coldly.

"What happened to calling me shrimp? And what do you mean she was with you?" Levy frowned.

"I'll call you shrimp when you earn it, and Bunny-Girl was sitting with me, Cana, and Lily the whole time." Gajeel said.

"What? Oh no... LU-CHAN!" She cried out, sobbing on the floor. Everyone walked over to see what the source of the crying was.

"Huh? Levy what's wrong? Did Lucy hurt you?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Lu-chan was innocent! She was sitting with Gajeel and Cana the whole time! We are horrible people, we ignored her for 6 months! And to think, we called ourselves her friends!" She managed to say in between broken sobs. The guild looked horrified at this piece of information, and they all muttered, "Oh, no... What have we done... Lucy loved Fairy Tail more than all of us combined... How could we?" Until Mira approached Lisanna.

"Lisanna, did you know this?" Mira asked. The guild slowly turned to Lisanna.

"Maybe it was someone who looks like Lucy," Lisanna answered, trying her best to look heartbroken.

"Yeah," Mira replied hesitantly. However, the ones who looked the most broken was Team Natsu.

"We betrayed her... We didn't even give her a chance to tell us the truth." Erza said, not processing what had just happened.

"Y-Yeah..." Gray said, in the same manner as Erza. However, Natsu was in the worst shape, as he collapsed onto the ground looking at his bloodied hands, looking at her blood. Just then, a little blue ball of annoying fluff raced into the guild, with Charle not far behind. Happy was thrilled, because he had convinced Charle to fish with him.

"N-Natsu? What happened? Where's Lucy?" Happy asked, confused at the scene before him. And with those 5 words, the whole guild burst into tears.

* * *

 **Phew! First chapter of my first story is done! YAY! Please leave a review if there is something you caught that I can do better with. I will try to update at least once a week, but you never know. I have a poll to see which guild she ends up in, so please vote! Sorry for the** **cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. Bye, see ya next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I know I said maybe once a week, but I decided that in the beginning I would do more than that, so it can go by a little quicker. I also have a poll that decides which guild she ends up in, so please vote! And if you guys would like your OC's in here, it would be awesome if you could send some to me. I will need a lot if the poll ends with most people picking Phoenix Flame. Thoughts = Italics.** **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: (Lucy P.O.V)_

I groaned as I shifted on the bed. _Man, I hurt EVERYWHERE. Maybe I should see if Wendy could do something about it..._ Then yesterday's events came flooding back to me. _Hold up... My last memory was in the scary forest... So why am I on a bed?_ I shot up, alarmed, before lying back down because of the pain.

"Stupid children, getting injured left and right. This is why I hate humans..." said a voice. _Oh, it's probably Porlyusica. She's the only one who would say that._

"Now I know you're awake, so hurry up and swallow this for the pain." She grumbled.

"Porlyusica?" I croak out.

"What, child? Get it out." She replied testily.

"Why are you helping me? Doesn't the guild hate me now?" I asked, confused.

"Hmph. I'm only helping you so you can get out faster. Stupid humans, making me take care of them." She muttered. I giggled a little and smiled at her.

"Thank you. I feel better, so I'll be on my way now. Sorry for troubling you." I replied, grinning. She frowned at me.

"Child, you don't have any supplies or money. Luckily I do, so take this bag and get out of my sight if you're feeling that good." She said grouchily. _Yup, same Porlyusica as ever._

"Okay. Thank you again for your help." I said, while I walked towards the door. She only said 'Hmph' again and looked away. I strode out of the door and walked to the nearest train station.

"Hello, can I have 1 ticket to Acalypha?"

* * *

 _Back at the Guild:_

"We need to go look for Lucy and apologize!" Erza shouted.

"But what if she doesn't want to see us again? We did kick her out." sniffled Mira.

"It doesn't matter! She needs help! Did you see how much she was bleeding?" Gray yelled.

"WAAH! LU-CHAN!" cried Levy.

The doors flew open to reveal Master, who was at a meeting with the other guild masters.

"What in the world is going on here, brats? Why is there blood everywhere?" He questioned. The guild filled him in on everything that had happened, and he grew silent.

"What have you brats done? You have hurt someone in your family, and now she is gravely injured. Get Porlyusica, and search for my child." He ordered. He then looked at Natsu, who was still staring at his blood-stained hands, whispering, "Luce... What have I done?"

"Natsu! Hurry up and look for Lucy, so we can right our wrongs." Master Makarov told him. Natsu looked at his hands one more time, and said, "Don't worry, Luce. We'll find ya. And then, you'll never be doubted again." With new fire in their eyes, Team Natsu (minus Lucy) raced towards the train station.

* * *

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I got on the train, and as it started moving, I saw Team Natsu running towards it. _Geez, I guess beating me senseless once wasn't enough._ I hunched over in my seat so they couldn't see me. They got on the train, and sat down in the compartment next to me. I heard them say, "We gotta find Lucy." which made me nervous. _Why would they need me?_ I got an idea and went into the bathroom. "OPEN GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!" I say.

"Hello-ebi. What can I do for you today-ebi?" He asked.

"Can you dye my hair for me?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes-ebi. What color-ebi?" He said.

"You can choose, I don't mind." I told him.

"Okay-ebi." He went to work, and I couldn't help but feel a little unsure.

"Done-ebi. It's a masterpiece-ebi." He said proudly.

"Thank you, you can go now." He disappeared and I took out another key. "OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

"Punishment time, Hime?" She asks without any emotion.

"Umm... No. Can you bring me some clothes that I would never wear?" I ask.

"Of course, Hime." She disappears and comes back with a red crop top, white ripped up skinny jeans, a jacket, and black ankle boots. I change into them and ask her "Can you bring my old clothes back with you?"

"Yes, Hime." And with that, she's gone. Suddenly, I hear "Princess, your knight in shining armor is here!" _Huh? Loke?_

"Your spirits would like to let you know that we saw everything, and we are there for you." He says, hugging me.

"Thanks, Loke." I smiled.

"But of course, we can get through this together with the power of our LO-"

"-FORCED GATE CLOSURE" I interrupt him with a grin. _He may be annoying, but he is a close friend that I can always count on._ I looked in the mirror to see how I looked, and I couldn't help but be impressed. I had black hair with a red streak on the side the matched the color of my top, and I looked really cool. Especially with the awesome clothes Virgo brought me. I walked back to my seat, and took out my book to read, until a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Hey, you smell like Luce!" Natsu yelled. I panicked until I remembered I looked totally different.

"Huh? Who's Luce?" I asked.

"Our friend, who we have wrongly betrayed. She is gravely injured, so if you see her, please contact Fairy Tail." Erza cut in. _Really? I'm gravely injured? Wonder why, Titania._

"Oh, then there was a bleeding blond girl on the train before this, she sat in my compartment. She was crying her eyes out and talking about her nakama. That's probably why I smell like her." I answered, totally poker-faced. _Man, I should teach acting classes._

"Do you remember where that train gets off?" Gray asked urgently.

"Yeah, it was Crocus." I answer.

"Thank you so much!" Wendy told me.

"What's your name?" asked Natsu, still suspicious.

"Skylar. Skylar Martin." I say, hoping he'll be fooled.

"Bye, Skylar!" Wendy shouts as they get off the train.

"Bye." I smile. After they leave, it takes a whole 2 seconds before I burst into tears. Loke appears next to me, and says, "Shh... It's ok. We can join a different guild and start over." He says, rubbing my back.

"Y-Yeah." I sniffle. "Let's start over."

* * *

 **Wow! I really like this chapter.** **Remember, please review/submit OC's/vote in the poll! Thanks! See ya later! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed my mind, the only updating once a week thing is a bust. I'll update tons all the time most likely. Remember to vote in the poll! So far Blue Pegasus is winning. Anyways, enjoy the story! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I got off the train and started to head towards my parent's graves. I wanted to visit them again before training to learn a different magic, so I can join a guild without blowing my cover. I sat in front of them and started to pour my heart out.

"Mom, Dad, I know they're my friends, but I just can't help but be mad at them. They didn't believe me for one second that I was innocent. Instead they believed Lisanna without even giving me a chance. I do want to know why they're looking for me though... I think that I'll be mad at them for a little longer, and then I will think about forgiving them. What really irks me though is that they didn't question, for a single second, that Lisanna might not be telling the truth."

"Wow. What a sob story." remarks a voice somewhere behind me.

"Huh? Who are you?" I spun around, only to be met by cold brown eyes, kind of like mine, but without any warmth. The stranger had spiky black hair, like Gray's, only darker.

"My name's Kai." He said simply, looking at me. I frowned at Kai.

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, I was visiting my folks, and I happened to hear at least part of a major spoiled brat's sob story." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me? I am not a spoiled brat!" I replied incredulously.

"Hmm... Let me guess... Daddy wouldn't pay attention to you so you ran away, only to find the streets aren't a good place for a rich girl. By the time you tried to come back, the company was over, and Daddy Dearest was dead. So you go back, only to find your 'friends' don't actually like you for you, they like you for money. They jump at the first chance to get you outta there, and here you are now." He says smugly. "I always read people right."

"Not even close!" I retort. When I said that, Kai looked shocked.

"Impossible." He scoffs.

"Oh yeah? Here's how it ACTUALLY went. I wanted to be more than some bubble-headed heiress, so I ran away. The dad not caring was true, though. So, I joined a mage guild, and went on adventure after adventure with my friends. On one of them, the S Class Trials, Acnologia showed up and we were asleep for 7 years. By the time I get back, 'Daddy Dearest' was dead, and I learned he really cared about me. He just didn't know how to show it. But then, I was ignored for 6 months in favor of Lisanna, someone who everyone thought was dead. I go on solo mission after solo mission, and eventually, I ask my team to go on a job with me. Lisanna lies and said I beat her up because I was jealous, and so I'm kicked out of the guild, beaten half to death. I was rescued by a mean but caring old lady, and made my way here." I say, happy to prove him wrong. He studied me for a moment before replying.

"Since I somehow read you wrong, I'll do you a favor and train you." He says, and then starts walking away.

"W-What?" I stutter. He turns around, raising another eyebrow.

"You coming, or what?"

* * *

 _Back at the Guild:_

Porlyusica walked into the guild doors and grumpily made a beeline towards Makarov.

"Alright, who's hurt? Which one of your stupid brats was being reckless again?" She demanded.

"Do to a... misunderstanding Lucy was injured. The brats are out looking for her now." Master replied.

"Did you say Lucy?" Porlyusica asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Master asked, confused. Just as Porlyusica was about to reply, the guild doors opened to reveal a sullen Team Natsu, accompanied by Lamia Scale.

"Why is Lamia Scale here, brats?" Makarov asked them.

"We ran into them on a train to Crocus, and they said they would help us look for her, as they care for Lucy too." Erza said.

"Why were you going to Crocus, stupid human?" questioned Porlyusica. At that, Erza looked a bit sheepish.

"Well, Porlyusica-san, we ran into someone named Skylar Martin, who smelled like Lucy. We asked her if she saw Lucy, and she said yes, on the way to Crocus. However, we had our suspicions, especially once we found out there was no earlier train to Crocus. We believe that Skylar knows where Lucy is. Therefor, we need everyone to look for her. Luckily, Natsu had motion sickness, and stumbled against the lacrima, taking a picture of Skylar.' Erza replied, while everyone sweat dropped at 'luckily'.

"Hmmm... That is very suspicious, child." agreed Master Makarov.

"So, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail will look for this 'Skylar Martin' whenever we can." Lyon cut in. Everyone felt weird, because it was so quiet. Lyon, Gray, and Natsu weren't arguing, Cana refused all alcoholic beverages, Erza wouldn't eat cake, as the strawberry reminded her of Lucy's scent, Elfman stopped saying 'Man', and even Mira stopped smiling. It was like a depressing cloud had settled over Fairy Tail, and they never realized before how wrong it felt to be happy without their favorite celestial mage.

"Hmph. If you brats are done with your pity party, I was going to say I found Lucy in the woods, practically on her last breath, and healed her. I gave her some supplies and told her to shoo. So, you definitely know that Lucy will be fine." Porlyusica grumbled.

"What? But Porlyusica-san, Skylar-san said that Lucy was all beaten and was bleeding on the train. If you healed her, why would she say that?" Wendy wondered.

"Brat, she probably knows Lucy, or Lucy told her not to tell! Stupid humans, making this difficult..." She murmured.

"Gray, wasn't Skylar on her way to Acalypha?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, she was. I saw her ticket." Gray replied.

"Oi! Wasn't Acalypha where Luce's parents got buried?" Natsu interjected.

"Yes, I believed she mentioned it to me a few times..." Erza said thoughtfully.

"Stupid humans, what are you waiting for? Go to Acalypha to get Skylar!" ordered Porlyusica.

* * *

 **Well, I think that this was fun to write. My OC is gonna be a huge part of the story. (Hopefully) Remember to vote on the poll! Oh, and I added a option for working with the Magic Council.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thanks for the new review, I love these stories too. PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile page! And if anyone has anything that would be fun to incorporate into the story, just review or send me a message! Oh, and I'm trying out a new style of writing.**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: (Normal P.O.V)_

Lucy sat down on the train with Kai. She didn't really know what to think of him. He said he would help her train, so she thought, "Why not?"

"So... How are you gonna help me train?" Lucy asked. Kai looked at her, and then looked away. Lucy pouted. "Hey! Don't ignore me." He rolled his eyes. "Why not?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Because I am talking to you." He simply snorted and looked away again. She sighed, and said, "Fine. Then where are we going?" He rolled his eyes before replying, "Terre d'étoiles." Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm... Land of stars..." she mused. He looked surprised at the fact that she knew French. "You really need to stop being so surprising. No wonder I couldn't read you right." he muttered, back to his crass attitude. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and when the light faded, there stood Loke. "Loke? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "I was coming to see if my princess was alright after the most recent drama, because you were pretty heartbroken." Lucy smiled at him. "Thanks, Loke. You can tell everyone I'm fine, and tell Aquarius to stop terrorizing the Spirit World because she's worried." Leo gaped at her. "How did you know? Never mind, our affection for each other probably told you, because our LO-" Lucy sighed, before cutting him off again. "FORCED GATE CLOSURE!" She smiled softly at her keys. "Man, what am I going to do with them." She said, shaking her head. "You really like them, don't you?" asked Kai, with an unreadable look on his face. "Yeah, they're everything to me. My first friends, and the friends who would never ever doubt or betray me. They all love me in their own way, just like how I love them. They can be a handful sometimes, but they always have my back." Lucy replied smiling. To her surprise, he actually smiled back. "Hey, look. We're here." He told her, getting up. "Yay! Whoa... This place is beautiful!" She said, open-mouthed at the golden trees, vibrant grass, and a forest that looked like it was from a fairy tale. (A/N I couldn't help myself!) Kai nodded and started walking throughout the town. "Look! There are so many magic shops! Hey, that one is just for celestial mages! Can we go in one?" Lucy begged. Kai turned his head, trying to hide his grin, because his trainee looked like a kid in a candy store. "Maybe we can get something to help you train." He begrudgingly agreed. She started jumping from excitement, and then she hugged Kai and raced to the store for celestial mages. He looked frozen when she hugged him, but when she ran to the magic shop, he couldn't help but to smile. "That girl..." he muttered.

* * *

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I ran to the store and walked inside, and I was amazed. There was... EVERYTHING here. I quickly ran to the weapons, and looked at a pair of daggers. It said that they allowed the user to store energy in them, so if they were in a pinch, they could easily take their energy from the blade. I then grabbed a beautiful katana that could harness your celestial energy into different elements, like ice, fire, water, or earth. I was about to run to a different corner of the store, but I bumped into Kai. "Oh, sorry Kai!" I say, before wondering, "Wait, did I ever tell you I was a celestial mage?" I asked him. "No, but I could see your keys." He answered. "Oh! And I forgot to tell you my name," I said sheepishly. "My name is Lucy, but around guilds or people who might know me, I am disguising myself as Skylar." He nodded, before pointing to the weapons in my hand. "I'm going to assume you want me to teach you how to fight with weapons?" He asked me. "Yeah, If that's alright with you." I reply. He grins and say, "Well, that means you will have to work 10x harder than what I was already planning." I shivered, because that grin promised suffering. "Alright. I did take you up on the offer to train me, so I have to train hard." I answered. "Come on, I wanna see if they have keys!" I say excitedly, taking his hand and dragging him to the front of the store. "Excuse me, sir, do you have celestial keys?" I ask politely. He gives me a big grin, and answers, "Why indeed we do. Take a look." He takes out a box, and inside there are three, beautiful ruby keys. I gasp while I look at Draco the Celestial dragon, Canis Major the hunting dogs, and Hydra the legendary monster. "I'll take all of them. And these weapons." I say excitedly. "Alrighty then. Here you go. Have a nice day." He tells me. I skip out of the store, thrilled because I got 3 new friends. "Let's get training!" I shout happily.

* * *

 _Back at the Guild:_

"So, it has been decided. We shall look for Skylar, and see how she knows Lucy-dono." Jura says. Everyone nods, and Team Natsu races towards the train station. Lisanna stays back in the infirmary to "recover" from whatever attacked her. Mira walks in and asks, "Lisanna, what did the person who attacked you look like?" Lisanna squirms a bit before answering, "She was blonde, and had keys, like Lucy. She also had brown eyes." Mira frowned, and then nodded. "Were there any Dark Guilds near your mission?" Mira questions Lisanna. "Mira-nee, why do you keep asking me questions?" Mira noticed that Lisanna looked uncomfortable. "Why shouldn't I? I want to know who injured my sister." Mira answered. Lisanna relaxes at that. "Oh, I hit my head kinda hard when she attacked me, so I don't really remember." Mira nods. "Oh, that makes sense. Well, rest up, so you can help Team Natsu search for Lucy." Mira leaves, and Lisanna clenches her teeth. "Why should I look for that b*tch? She stole Natsu from me." Lisanna mutters. But then a malicious grin crosses her face. "Oh I'll find her alright. And then, I'll kill her."

* * *

 **Wow, Lisanna is totally evil. PLEASE REVIEW OR VOTE IN THE POLL! See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy! It's me. Thanks for the nice reviews, they were so sweet! Here's the next chapter. PLEASE VOTE!**

* * *

 _Chapter Five: Normal P.O.V_

Lucy barreled through the woods at top speed, breathing heavily. _Oh my gosh, he's gonna kill me!_ Our favorite celestial mage thought it would be funny to prank Kai, but soon realized that was NOT a good idea. Who would know that having mustaches drawn on you when you sleep would be so aggravating? She is currently running for her life, with a heavily swearing Kai right on her heels. _I'm too young to die!_ she thought as he left forward, catching her. "Uh... Sorry 'bout that?" she says hesitantly. "You are so gonna get it." he growls at her. He raises his hands and she flinches, but much to her surprise he starts tickling her. "AHH! Sto.. AHAHA! No!" She shouts, turning over so she can protect her sides. He relents and says, "Fine, but you get extra hard training today." She groans. It has been a 3 weeks since she met Kai, and they have warmed up to each other. She started training as soon as she got her new stuff, but has yet to make a contract with her new friends. "Aww... But Kai, today's my day off!" She complains. "Should of thought of that before you gave me a mustache." He replies, rolling his eyes. "What if I said that it suits you?" she asked, blinking her so-called 'Innocent Eyes'. "No. You need to train with the weapons you got." Kai says stubbornly. Lucy looked at her katana, which had a beautiful silver blade with a golden, sparkly hilt. The hilt honestly looked like stardust. She decided to train with that one first.

* * *

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I looked at my katana, and thought of a perfect name. "Ohh, I know! I'll call my Katana 'Stardust'" I shout excitedly. Kai, or 'The Cold Bastard' as I nicknamed him in the first week, snorts at me. "What are you gonna name your daggers, 'Sparkle and Sunshine'?" I stick my tongue out at him and move to our training clearing in the gorgeous woods. I had already progressed a lot, learning Requip for my keys and weapons, and perfecting my Urano Metria. Now I only needed to say the name of the spell, instead of the chant. (A/N Mainly because I'm too lazy to write the whole thing.) I can also now hold open four gates, and I have improved with my whip. Other than magic, I have also been working on physical stuff, like fighting and running. I think that so far, I'm doing pretty good, although the first week nearly killed me. After we finish our training for today, Kai says, "Alright, since it was your day off, we can go into town." I squeal with excitement, hug him, and grabbed my stuff. "Let's go!" I shout.

* * *

 _Lyon P.O.V_

Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail has been searching for Skylar for three weeks. We have managed to trace her to Lieu des étoiles, (A/N I changed the name) a town founded by celestial wizards. I walk with my love, Juvia, to the nearest hotel. Everyone has split into groups to comb through Fiore, and my darling Juvia and I believe Skylar is here. We grab two rooms, and start walking through the rather beautiful town. (But not as beautiful as my Juvia of course.) Then, I see Skylar walking with a man I don't recognize. "My love, Skylar is here!" I whisper to Juvia. She looks at where I'm pointing and widens her eyes. She takes my arm to drag me over to them, and Skylar looks at us with surprise, and maybe recognition? She looks confused and asks, "Lyon? Juvia?" Juvia then says, "Juvia would like to know how you know Juvia and Lyon's names." She fidgets a little before replying, "I saw you two on a job." I narrow my eyes at her. "You looked panicked when you saw us here. But anyways, we've come to ask you what your relationship with Lucy is, and if you know where she is." The man next to her glared at us, and answered, "We don't know a 'Lucy'. Stop wasting our time." My love looked offended, so I said, "We know that Skylar knows where Lucy is, and that she doesn't want us here. If you won't answer, then we'll have to take you to our guild." The girl, Skylar, whispers in the rude man's ear. He nods and says, "Fine. Take us to your guild." Juvia nods, and leads them to the train. When she passed me, my darling Juvia whispers in my ear, "Juvia see's that Skylar-san has Love Rival's keys." I took that to mean Lucy's keys. My eyes widened, and I walked ahead to escort them to the train while my love contacts our guilds.

* * *

 **Wow, quite a busy chapter. Remember, if you don't vote in the poll soon then I'll just choose. Oh, and I'll add Raven Tail. Thanks for reading! Sorry this one was kinda short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so here is how the poll for what to do after training is like so far:**

 **Mermaid Heel: 0**

 **Sabertooth: 1**

 **OC Guild: 2**

 **Magic Council: 0**

 **Fairy Tail (In disguise): 0**

 **Raven Tail: 1**

 **Blue Pegasus: 0**

 **Remember, the poll is on my profile page! Anyways, do you guys like the new style of writing? Or should I go back? Oh, and this chapter has some Kai x Lucy.**

* * *

 _Chapter Six: Normal P.O.V_

'Skylar' sat down next to Kai, inwardly panicking. _How did Fairy Tail sniff me out so quickly? And what is Lyon doing here?_ Kai looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Ya know, if you keep on stressing like that, you'd be more likely to trip up." When that didn't work, he took her hand and said, "Calm down. They won't know it's you. From what you've told me, you look way different." Lucy nodded, and leaned against him. Just then, Juvia and Lyon walked in to their train compartment. "Ok, so we will meet up with everyone at Fairy Tail. Then, you will tell us all about how you know Lucy, or where she is." Lyon said. Juvia nodded and said, "Yes. Juvia wants to know why you have Love Rival's keys." At that, Lucy's eyes widened a little. _Shoot, I forgot to put the keys in my Requip_ _space!_ Kai glared at Lyon and said, "She doesn't have to tell you anything." Lyon rolled his eyes and said, "Actually, your girlfriend does have to tell us. There's a law in the Magic Council that declares if you have knowledge about a missing member of a guild, you are required to tell their guild." Lucy sputtered, "W-We're not-" Before being cut off by Kai, who smoothly said, "Actually, we are dating. So please stop harassing my girlfriend." Kai pulled Lucy closer, causing Juvia to sigh. "If only Gray-sama would treat Juvia like that..." And just like that, she was lost in one of her fantasies. Lucy sweat-dropped, and Lyon looked miffed. Kai snickered a little, and discreetly took a picture of a day-dreaming and blushing Juvia sitting next to an angry-looking Lyon and showed Lucy. She giggled a bit before pulling out the book she was writing, so she could work on it.

* * *

 _-Time skip: After the Train- (Lucy P.O.V)_

Juvia and Lyon took me and Kai to the guild, and pushed opened the doors. I stiffened a little, so Kai put his hand on my back and guided me inside. Master Makarov looked up from his tankard of beer, and smiled. "Brats! They're here." And with those three words, everyone rushed at me. "Where's Lucy?... Is she ok?... How do you know Lucy?" they shouted at me. I winced at the noise, so Kai growled at them. That _definitely_ stopped the noise. Team Natsu walked up to me, and Erza gestured for me to take a seat. "So, why did you lie to us, Skylar?" she interrogated. I pretended to look offended and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Just at that moment, Natsu jumped up and yelled, "Where's Luce?" causing Erza to knock him out. "There wasn't an earlier train to Crocus, so you lied to us." Gray told me. My eyes widened. _Uh oh, there wasn't?_ "Um.. Skylar-san, could you please tell us where Lucy is?" Wendy begged. My face hardened, "Why do you want to know?" I asked coldly. Before I got kicked out of the guild, I couldn't act cold to save my life. But, I figured out a thing or two with my three weeks living with Kai, who I nicknamed 'The Cold Bastard' for a reason. Wendy flinched at the tone, and Levy cut in. "Please? We really need to apologize to Lu-chan!" I nearly lost it at her name for me. "Who gave you the right to call her that anymore?" I asked in my best 'Don't mess with me' voice, which is pretty darn scary. She whimpered and hid behind Gajeel, and my glare softened at the sight of him and Cana. "Bunny-Girl will come back when she wants to." He said gruffly. Cana nodded, and for some reason, actually looked sober. But then, he shot me a look that said, 'I know you're hiding something big, and I will find out.' _Well, I guess I can tell Cana and Gajeel._ Master Makarov looked at me, and said, "Brat, if you know where Lucy is, please tell us. We want to apologize. And, we know that you know her, so don't try to hide it." I rolled my eyes at the old man, and said, "She doesn't want to hear it. So, buh-bye!" Kai and I walked out of the Guild. I discreetly signaled Cana and Gajeel to follow us. They made their excuses and met us behind the Guild Hall. Gajeel asked, "Where is Bunny-Girl?" and I replied, "Standing right in front of you." Cana grinned and said, "Welcome back. Wanna have a drinking contest to celebrate?" I sighed, laughing. "Maybe later. Please don't tell the guild. Oh, and this is Kai, the person training me." Kai nodded at them and leaned against the back of the guild. "Ok, we won't tell them. On one condition." Cana said, smiling. "What is it?" I frowned. "You have to call us at least once a week. Here, we'll even give you a lacrima." I sighed. _That's not too bad._ "Okay, sounds fair." I agree. "Bye, I gotta go." I say. "Bye, see ya later!" Cana calls at me. Gajeel just grunts at me. I smile and start jogging to the train station with Kai. "Hey, so earlier on the train, why did you say I was your girlfriend?" I ask him. He looks at me and says, "They would have kept bothering you about it if I hadn't." He replies. I smile and thank him. He goes to get our tickets, so I call out Plue. When he comes back, he just points at Plue, and asks, "What the heck is that? A snowman?" "Pu-Pun!" I roll my eyes. "He is a dog. A companion spirit." He nods, but I don't think he believes me. We get on the train and start heading back. Goodbye, Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **YAY! Another chapter done! And thanks again for the awesome reviews. Also, If you guys have plot twists or stuff that you think would be awesome, just send me a message or leave a review, and I will think it over for the story. Thanks a bunch!**


	7. Announcement

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, I'm trying to get ready for school. This isn't an update, it's just me telling you it might be a while before I can update. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The winner is Sabertooth! Oh, and the arc is before the GMG. (Sabertooth is still mean) Enjoy the chapter. And graylugirl, Kai didn't know Plue because they were mainly training with the Zodiacs.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Kai's P.O.V_

I walked to the train with Lucy, still looking at the weird spirit-thing. _How does she think that's a dog?_ I choose a compartment and I pull Lucy in. She looks at me and asks, "So, when do you think I'll finish training?" I think for a minute before answering, "Maybe a month or so." She nods and moves to sit down. The door to our train compartment opens to reveal a strange group of people. One of them had green hair, and was shirtless, while another was dressed like a musketeer. There were two more, one in all black while one next to him had on something that couldn't even be considered a shirt. There was also a lady dressed in feathers behind them. "Would you mind if we sit here?" The musketeer asks. Lucy shakes her head, so they sit down when the train starts. "So, where are you headed?" She asks them. "We are going back to our guild." The emo guy says. Lucy's eyes light up and she asks them what guild. The blond guy wearing the not-shirt vest thing has a look of disbelief on his face. "You haven't heard of us? We are the top guild, Sabertooth." He then gestures to everyone and says their names and magical abilities, looking particularly boastful of himself and the emo guy.

* * *

 _Lucy P.O.V_

"So, you two are dragon slayers? That's pretty cool. I know some dragon slayers, but none of them have your element." I tell Sting. He looks surprised at the fact I know other dragon slayers. "I'm a celestial mage, and I have no clue what he is." I gesture to Kai. Yukino gasps, and says "Me too! How many keys do you have?" I show her my keys, and she asks me, "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" I nod, and she looks confused. Everyone looks to Yukino. "You know her?" Orga asks. "She was part of Fairy Tail's Tenrou Island group. They were attacked by Acnologia and were asleep for 7 years." She tells them. Rufus then says, "Memorized. So, where is the rest of your group? I seem to remember you being best friends with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet. Not to mention Wendy, that little dragon slayer." Sting scowls. I look down, saddened. "What's wrong?" Yukino asks me. I sigh, and tell them the story. "... So if someone's around, please call me Skylar." I finish. Sting just smirks, and tells me, "Only if you join our guild." I gasp and glare at him. "That's blackmail, Bumblebee!" I shout. Kai snorts and and looks at me. "Bumblebee?" he asks. "What?" I shrug. Everyone but Kai and me sweat drop at the fact that we're having a different conversation.

* * *

 _Sting P.O.V_

As I wait for the blonde's answer, I pull my group aside. "She's been training and she hates Fairy Tail. She would be perfect for messing with them, especially if they want her back." I say, grinning. "Yes, I believe Miss Lucy could help tremendously." Rufus agrees. Rogue just nods. "Lucy-san is my hero! That would be so cool!" Yukino squeals. Orga grumbles a bit, but agrees. "So, blondie, what's your answer?" I ask, grinning. She rolls her eyes. "It's not like I had much of a choice anyways, _Bumblebee_. Plus, you're blonde too." She says, grumbling. "But first, we need to finish training." The guy sitting next to her says. Rufus nods and Yukino asks the blonde, "Lucy-san, is that your boyfriend?" Lucy threw up her hands, shouting, "Why does everyone think that?" While the guy next to her smirks.

* * *

 _Kai P.O.V_

I smirk as Lucy threw up her hands. "No, but you never know." I answer for her, grinning. She turns red and covers her face. _Haha, cute._ "Anyways, we will be training for another month. We will go to Sabertooth after." I tell them. They nod and start getting off the train. "See ya later, _Blondie_." The annoying dragon slayer says. She growls and and replies, "Bye-Bye, _Bumblebee_." I snort again. She grins, at me and says, "Come on! I want to summon my new keys!"


End file.
